ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chazke Outskirts
Chazke Outskirts is a small village near the bottom of the Tsumisumbri Mountains and far from any normal city. This bustling little village has a fishing community and wonderful natives to get along with. You may RP here. RP Area Bastion is pushing through parts of the forest and the undergrowth apparently leading the way, shin following close behind him. "We shouldn't be too far now, i thought we would take the scenic route seeing as flying agitates your back wound. Hmm i wonder if we will find anything here" Bastion is rubbing his chin seemingly recounting small memories of walking this path before. Shin is trying to be careful before a tree limb bashes him in the face. "Gah! Hey, watch where you're pushing those." Shin said. He held his back a little knowing of the injury and sighed, glad he told Ubu to stay behind this time. "So, what's all the way out here again? Some village?" Shin asked. "yeah its called Chazke village, i dont really have much to base it on but dreams and a feeling but i think Chazke was home. Right now i have no other leads so its probably my best bet of getting any insight into what memories i'm missing and why" Bastion leads him out of the forest to a small lake it is still mid morning so it still has its more picturesque qualities "and if not hey, you can't deny the view" Shin nods and continues to follow Bastion avoiding anymore loose tree limbs. Shin observed the scenery and gladly smiled enjoying the tranquility. "Man, it's good to get out once in awhile and not have to worry about all this bullcrap time travel nonsense that's getting everyone worked up." Shin said. As they approach the lake they can see the village off to the side Bastion looks excited, possibly seeing this as a chance to get one step closer to discovering who he was. As him and Shin step forward they see a sudden shift in the shadows around them and a sharp Kunai embeds itself into the floor by shins feet clearly meant as a warning. As Bastion turns to witness this he is struck in the shoulder with a kunai that was clearly meant as a threat. A voice eminates from Bastions shadow "leave this place now, you of drakeblood we have not voilated the pact so why is your presence here? And you, you filthy mechanical abomination don't you dare try to desecrate my village" from the shadow of a nearby tree emerges a woman clad in what looks to be a shinobi style garb she has long white hair and purple eyes "you android scum descrated our village once before and on my pride as a member of the Mizuho clan i will not let you pass" Shin raises an eyebrow then snaps his fingers. "Mizuho Clan!" he says excitedly. There is a long and awkward pause and then he scratches his head and closes his eyes. "The hell is a Mizuho?" he asks. After the sudden drop in serous atmosphere Shin laughs and gets his serious expression back. "Who the heck are you? How do you know I'm a dragon and Bastion here is a Robot?" he asks. Shin gets a death glare from the woman and then nods. "My name is Shin by the way. How about you introduce yourself before threatening us?" he asks. Bastion rips the Kunai out of his shoulder clearly pained but his shoulder slowly heals, he seems to be staring at the woman his mind racing scrambling to place a name to her "Mizuho? wait where have i heard that name" after a few seconds he seems to get "AZMO that was it Azmo Mizuho" Azmo is taken aback by the stranger shouting her name, her prescence becomes cold and serious "It is normally not fitting for a potential assisin to introduce themselves and it appears the wretched android knows me. I will give you this one chance to leave" the next thing she says is quite and to herself but naturally with stronger hearing both shin and Bastion hear it "I couldn't save Estelle from the last of you bastard so i wont let you pass me here" Bastion seems pained when he hears the name Estelle even more so when he hears couldnt save her"